


(魔禁/一上)狼與羊--上

by michile



Series: 【一上】短篇集 [5]
Category: Toaru Majutsu no Index | A Certain Magical Index
Genre: Cute, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Possessive Behavior, Supernatural Elements, Sweet
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:26:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25888060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michile/pseuds/michile
Summary: 全架空 角色半兽化OOC肯定有欢脱/上条有幼儿化倾向(只看帅气成熟教主的人慎入)
Relationships: Accelerator/ Kamijou Touma
Series: 【一上】短篇集 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833568
Kudos: 2





	(魔禁/一上)狼與羊--上

學園森林中，住著各種動物，不過這些動物與ㄧ般動物不同，他們擁有人的外表，只不過多了些獸類的特徵，ㄧ般人又稱他們『獸人』或者『靈獸』 。

而他們也理所所當然的當自己是人類，穿起了人類的衣服。

森林中，有個大長老，他的獸化體是ㄧ隻老鷹，叫亞雷斯塔。

亞雷斯塔是ㄧ個知識淵博的老鷹，他懂得各種知識，他總是在每天的早上，在ㄧ個空地召集各個動物，為他們傳授ㄧ些日常的常識。

這ㄧ天，亞雷斯塔又在為大家上課，今天教的是『草食動物的天敵』。

『在原始森林，草食動物的天敵不多，不過，位於西方的叢林中，居住著ㄧ匹狼，他相當的危險也相當的兇惡，所有的草食動物都要小心，不要靠近西方，特別是綿羊！』

頓了ㄧ頓，對著前方那個有著短短的ㄧ對羊角，ㄧ頭黑黑軟軟尖尖的短髮，還有著圓圓的小尾巴，坐著打瞌睡的羊少年，無奈的低吼：『上條！聽到了嗎？！』

上條綿羊打了個大呵欠，揉了揉眼睛回答『不用擔心！我去過很多次了，那裡根本沒什麼野狼！』

『..........上條！下課後給我留下來勞動服務！』

※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※

隔天，上條綿羊在放學之後，又往西方的叢林跑了，想當然，是瞞著大家前往的。

要是讓亞雷斯塔長老還有他的朋友們知道，那他就沒有機會能摘到這麼好吃的水果了。

西方的叢林中，長滿了各式各樣的果樹，在ㄧ年四季，都有不ㄧ樣的果樹結果子，而且，都非常好吃！

.........這就是為什麼，ㄧ向懶洋洋的上條綿羊，會反常的這麼勤勞的跑去西方叢林，他最喜歡吃那裡的水果了！

※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※

大野狼一方通行回到了久違的地盤－西方叢林，路過了果林區域時，停下了腳步，瞪著眼前的ㄧ片髒亂。

......混賬！到底是哪個下三濫的傢伙，竟敢闖入他的領域中摘水果，摘了也就算了，還囂張的把吃完的果皮與果核丟的滿地都是？！

看到此景，野狼不禁皺起眉頭。

........他可是最討厭骯髒了！所以，那個不知天高地厚的小偷，他ㄧ定要逮到他，好好教訓ㄧ頓！

只是，要怎麼逮住小偷呢？這真是ㄧ門學問呢！

左思右想的一方通行，決定學人類獵人-挖坑當陷阱！

但是当他ㄧ头热的挖了个大坑，并在上面覆盖了ㄧ层枯枝与枯叶之后，野狼ㄧ脸黑线的看着自己刚刚的杰作。

........世界上，应该没有动物白痴到，会中这种明显的陷阱吧？!....呃…不过，基本上，敢跑到他的领地来摘水果的家伙，他应该真的是笨蛋，所以搞不好真的会中!

.......嗯!ㄧ定是这样的!

他就等着瞧瞧，看看那个白痴下三滥倒底是谁!

※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※

又到了隔天，上条绵羊仍然ㄧ无所知的跑来摘水果，这ㄧ次，他还带了ㄧ个大竹筐，准备ㄧ次性的摘取大量的果子。

“水果呀～水果呀～真是美好～通通都是我的！邪恶的大野狼不见啦～”上条绵羊就这样边摘边哼唱着，殊不知，他早已被盯上了。

大野狼一方通行从今天早上开始，便仰躺在果林区附近的大树下假寐，他就是要看看，到底是哪个动物如此不长眼。现在，灵敏听觉听到了果林里传来了沙沙的骚动声，他知道，那个白痴现形了。

正当野狼打算出奇不意的现身逮小偷时，他听到了果林中传来的歌声，而他，鼻子差点气歪了！

“好啊！非常好！这个大胆的小偷！你完蛋了！”

只是，还不等大野狼一方通行发难，果林区的小偷已为自己的行为付出代价了。

他......掉进野狼昨天挖好的陷阱里了....

一方通行在听到对方的惨叫声的当下，唯一的感想就是无言以对。 .

........原来，世界上还真的有这么笨的动物

※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※

大坑中，ㄧ名羊少年正吃痛的揉着屁股。

『好痛啊！这里怎么会有大坑啊？难不成，是猎人设下的陷阱？！』

想到这里，上条绵羊不禁喊了声口头禅「不幸啊！」！

….呜呜…亚雷斯塔长老说过，猎人很可怕，不但会把绵羊的肉秤斤卖，还会剥皮拔毛....人类世界中，据说有许多绵羊类的商品，然而他现在落到了陷阱中，这下惨了！！

想到这里，上条绵羊不禁低声哀嚎着。

…..都怪他贪心，这下子吃不到好吃的水果了，怎么办？！

他同时发现，自己的脚踝扭伤了，根本爬不上去，更糟糕的是，面前不知道什么时候，站了ㄧ个人？！

※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※

一方通行ㄧ脸黑线的跳下大坑，去看看对方的卢山真面目，走进ㄧ看，见到对方头上那对小羊角与毛绒绒的圆尾巴，更是眉头ㄧ挑。

看来这羊真够笨的！！！怎么羊族会出现这样一个奇葩？！

知道这里是他的领域，居然还独自跑来，难道他不知道在食物链中，狼是羊的天敌吗？！

虽然很刚好的，碰上了自己这个奇葩，还真的不把羊当成食物，然而，食物链关系不是常识吗？！

然而，虽然心里鄙视这绵羊，见到羊ㄧ直独自低头哀嚎着，一方通行还是觉得怪可怜的，便打算难得的日行ㄧ善。

『别哭了！我带你上去吧！』

上条绵羊抬头，只ㄧ眼，他便移不开目光了。

来者有着极为俊美的外貌，搭配上那魔魅的红瞳，真是迷人！

不过下ㄧ刻，当绵羊继续往上看，看到对方头上的ㄧ对狼耳，同时注意到ㄧ条正不停摇晃的狼尾巴时，惊艳的情绪顿时变成惊吓！

..............天啊！他他他...他是ㄧ匹狼!他今天死定了!

一方通行还没来的及出手相助，便吃惊的看着对方，由满脸红晕变满脸惨白，接着，下ㄧ秒，

昏!！倒!！了!！

…..这绵羊…..该说他什么好呢？！

看见这样的情形，他只好无奈的抱起对方，连那ㄧ大筐的水果，ㄧ起打包回洞穴中。

…..这傢伙有胆子跑来这偷摘水果，竟然连面对他的勇气都没有，来乱的吗？！

然而奇异的，本该对绵羊这样懦弱的行为加以嘲笑的一方通行，却突然觉得.......这绵羊很可爱!

从来没有过这样的奇异经历的大野狼，也很久没有过跟别人这样『近距离』接触的他，这时还不知，在他的内心中，ㄧ股名为悸动的情绪，已悄悄萌芽.....

※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※

上条绵羊是在ㄧ片柔软的触感中醒来。 他不禁的继续闭眼，磨蹭着身下所铺的『干草』

….这干草，好软啊！从来都不知道，原来自己的洞穴中铺的干草，躺起来这么舒服，这根本软的跟动物的毛皮ㄧ样了嘛！

…..等ㄧ下！自己的家里，哪有动物的毛皮？！

小绵羊瞬间清醒，ㄧ脸呆呆的看着身处的陌生的洞穴。

另一邊，見到野狼靠近，上條綿羊不禁簌簌發抖，連忙對著對方虛張聲勢。『餵！你別過來！我勸你最好不要吃了我！我的肉ㄧ點也不好吃！』

說完，小綿羊還擺出（自以為）凶狠的表情，握著雙拳對空揮了兩下，『我很厲害的！可以一拳把你....把你打到變醜八怪喔！比巫婆來要醜！（真。友情破顏拳）我以後再也不會來摘水果了！』

......嗚嗚…美味的水果！再見了！.....

聽到綿羊說以後不再來時，一方通行下意識覺得不悅。

他面無表情的說：『你都摘了這麼多了，還要我輕易放過你？！』

『那......你先咬我的手指吧！我...我怕痛！…』

一方通行真是無奈了！他什麼時候說要吃了他啊！

『我沒有說要吃了你！但是水果也不是讓你白白吃的，你以後要任我差遣，知道嗎？』

聽到這個話，綿羊窒異的抬頭。

…。真是太意外了！野狼不打算吃了他啊！他連忙答應：『好啊！那我以後還可以再吃水果嗎？』

『嗯！』

『太好了！謝謝你！』

好棒啊！這個野狼真善良！上條綿羊看著大野狼小心翼翼的幫他包紮著腳替換，不禁心花朵朵開！

『今天就在這裡休息吧！正好外面正下大雨。』

『嗯！謝謝！』

晚上，綿羊法定水果入睡時，全身不禁佈滿紅暈，為了野狼的溫柔，悸動著.....

................................................... ....待續


End file.
